


Making The Brat Beg

by Lefuulei



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Lefuulei
Summary: Usually, Arya's the one in control. This time, Julian has the reins and he knows just how to make them BEG for it.





	Making The Brat Beg

Their relationship had always been one where Arya took the reins and allowed Julian to let go. It worked in Arya's favor, giving them control in at least one part of their life, just one time where they weren't treated like glass that the faintest wind could break. When it came to intimate romping, Arya wasn't weak and in danger--they _were_ the danger.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Arya was at Julian's mercy, bound by rope so pale it was a stark contrast to their dark skin, bringing out the red hues that lay underneath. Their hands were bound up in simple cuffs, the rope just tight enough to leave an imprint and a solitary small bell rest in the palm of their left hand, fingers curled tightly around it. The rope was bound to the headboard of the bed, keeping them up and out of the way. Another rope was prettily tied around their chest in an expertly done harness, white twine biting into the supple flesh of their chest, making their breasts far more prominent and the purples bruises Julian's mouth had sucked into their luscious skin all the more obvious. Their legs were tied, their thighs to their calves and the bottoms of their feet together, so that Arya couldn't close them even if they wanted. The last time Arya had been like this, a black satin blindfold kept them from seeing what Julian would do to them. This time? They could see the soft yet _wicked_ smile of their read-haired lover as his warm grey eyes roamed their body.

He'd already gotten them fairly worked up, using his knowledge of their most sensitive parts to his advantage. His lips were swollen and shiny from the time he'd spent marking up their neck and chest, his fingers ever so lightly trailing from their collarbone and over each track of rope, down across one prominent tit and along their stomach. Arya's breath caught, hitched, felt stolen from them as his fingers left a _tingle_ of excitement behind. They squirmed, shifting as much as they could and let out a small whine when his fingers left them and their antics earned Arya a soft chuckle from Julian. "Oh, solnyshka, I wish you could see yourself now. So flustered. So needy. So very, _**very**_ wet for me."

Arya's cheeks lit up in a bright blush, green eyes glancing away to avoid his cocky smirk. It was true, just his teasing alone had left them positively _dripping_ between their splayed legs. They needed those fingers, that mouth, _**any**_ part of him to touch them there but he had been intentionally avoiding their core. Until now.

Long, expert fingers traced lower on their abdomen, brushing over the skin above their navel and earning a small whine from Arya. His grin split wider and his fingers pressed lower, sliding through the mound of thick green hair that concealed their sex. Arya tried to roll their hips up, tried to urge him on, encourage him to slide those skilled fingers between their pussy lips. They **needed** him, starved from the temptation of the pleasure he could offer. But Julian clearly meant to make them wait, his fingers moving down along their thighs instead. A small, dismayed noise left Arya, frustration mounting as they tried to buck their hips.

"Hm? Is there something you'd like to say, darling?" Julian's gentle tone cooed and Arya threw him a frustrated glare. Tender, long fingers pet the inside of their thigh, tracing the major artery hiding under their soft skin. He knew exactly what kind of torment he was putting them through and there was a small amount of delight in frustrating them like this.

"Ya amaaaarrrr..." Arya whined out next, tugging the ropes around their wrists, though the bell remained quiet. Both of them knew if Julian ever went too far, Arya had the ultimate control: The Bell. Should that bell drop from their hand or should Arya say 'bells', Julian would stop whatever he was doing and check on them. They'd both decide at that point to continue or stop. It was a necessary precaution and one that allowed Arya to entirely let go just as it let Julian when they were in charge.

"Yes, my love?" Julian's voice hummed, the tip of his cropped nail brushing over the puffy and swollen outer lip of Arya's sex. They shivered and whimpered, hips straining to push themselves towards the tease. "Come on, use your words..."

There was a huff of indignation, shifting of their hips and stomach. Arya looked away again and huffed more. He loved watching them try to set aside their pride and stubborn behavior to ask for what they wanted. Any other time he found it mildly frustrating how his lover would never want to speak their mind, would never try to be honest and say what they needed. But right now? That obstinance was... _cute_.

"...Please... Julian... please, fuck me with your fingers..."

And there it was. Julian's grin widened and his brows rose in that familiar smarmy look. However, his voice was sweet with praise as he spoke. "Umnitsa. All you had to do was ask."

And true to his word, Arya received their reward. They gasped as two of his cold fingers slid between the slick lips of their warm pussy. From front to back and front again, over and over pulling soft sighs and moans from Arya's mouth. Then, in they went and a louder moan spilled from Arya as their head craned back in pleasure. His fingers were long, thin and bony but so very skilled as they slid in and out of them with practiced ease. He knew every curve and every dip, every sensitive spot that would work them up so quickly. He slipped out before pressing back in, thrusting his fingers shallowly to tease the entrance until they were quivering.

"You're so enchanting like this, moye dorogoy." Then fully back in, his fingers crooking and rubbing the spot within them that would drive Arya crazy. It didn't take him much time at all to have Arya moaning and mewling under his attention, their cheeks burning bright and eyes watering from the heat. Just when Arya felt their peak coming, was ready to go over the edge--

Julian stopped.

His fingers pulled away and he slowly stroked their thigh, earning a dismayed cry from Arya. "Shhh, sh sh sh. It's okay, darling. We'll continue soon but I don't want you cumming. _Not yet._ "

Oh, it was going to be a _**very**_ long night for Arya.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Solnyshka = Little Sun (Russian)  
> 2 Ya amar = My Moon (Arabic)  
> 3 Umnitsa = gender neutral phrase for “That’s my girl”/”That’s my boy” (Russian)  
> 4 moye dorogoy = my darling (Russian)


End file.
